


The Light Fantastic

by coldfusion9797



Series: Avengers on Asgard [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Bucky tries again. Wanda suggests double dating. Steve is kinda clueless as usual. Sif gets a second chance.





	The Light Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it's been a while since I posted anything for this series. I guess I should thank HCA4runner for giving me the kick in the butt I needed to get this part finished, so thanks!

As much as Bucky hated to admit it, Steve had been kinda right. He was out of practice, which to be fair was understandable because it had been seventy years since he'd dated, (except for that weird thing with Natalia which wasn't dating so much as screwing whenever the handlers weren't around), and apparently telling a girl she was pretty just didn't cut it anymore.

He waited at the training ground, wondering if the beautiful Asgardian warrior would show, thinking that eventually she probably would because she wasn't the cowering type. She'd want to face him and continue with her duty despite her distaste towards him. And Steve was right about another thing, Bucky had to know why she didn't want him. On Asgard he wasn't the Winter Soldier, he was just Bucky Barnes. It was hard not to take it personally.

At least he found some satisfaction in the fact that he was right. As he watched her approach he couldn't deny the effect she had on him. He felt like a college freshman again when he looked at her. She was flawless, and he didn't know if he was good enough to win her.

He wanted to give her his most charming smile, he wanted to tell her once more how beautiful she was, to say it over and over again until she had no other option but to believe him. But he held back because what he wanted most of all was a chance with her and she'd made it pretty clear that she wasn't going to be persuaded so easily.

"James," she greeted with a formal nod.

"Lady Sif," he returned. His politeness seemed to surprise her which was a good thing. She raised a perfect brow at him.

"No uncalled for remarks today?"

"You said you wanted to focus on training. So let's train."

She gave him a suspicious look but eventually nodded her assent.

"Very well," she allowed, adjusting her vambraces. They were soft leather ones, more for show than defence, another promising sign. Maybe if she wasn't planning on killing him, he could try talking to her.

"Hey, I wanted to say thanks for taking care of Wanda. Steve was struggling a bit last night."

"Oh," she began, her surprise once again evident in the quirk of her brow, another good thing. "It was my pleasure. I quite enjoyed the company. How is your friend?"

"Pretty sad and sorry," Bucky said with a sympathetic smile. "I think he had some serious apologising to do."

Promisingly, he found the Asgardian smiling ruefully along with him. He felt his own smile brighten in response, and it was on the tip of his tongue to say that he had his own apologising to do, when Sif seemed to realise she'd let her guard down. The smile disappeared from her face, she tipped her chin up defiantly and straightened her shoulders.

"Let's begin, shall we?" she said with a glint in her eye. He liked that fire. She began to slowly circle around him. "As spontaneity seems to be the key for you..."

Sif suddenly launched an attack. Bucky responded immediately, both arms obeying his commands. This time she was prepared for his enhanced speed and strength and did not underestimate him. The tables had turned, and she managed to get the upper hand, throwing him to the ground and pinning him down. She sure was one tenacious gal.

Even though Bucky had technically lost this round, he couldn't help the grin that formed on his face. She'd ended up straddling him and he couldn't complain about that. He wanted to make a joke but when he looked up at this fierce, beautiful woman, he knew he didn't want to miss out on getting to know her better, so he swallowed his pride and admitted defeat.

"I was a complete idiot yesterday, let's start again. Go out with me."

She quirked a brow challengingly, green eyes aglow.

"And where exactly would a jobless Midgardian take me in my own realm?" Competitiveness flared up in him and he knew Steve was right. He needed to win her.

"Someplace we can dance."

"Dance, you say?"

"You think I don't know how?"

"No, I..." she said, climbing off him and turning away. "I shall have to think about it."

Bucky's head was spinning. He thought he'd been doing okay, but suddenly it felt as though they were back to square one. He watched cluelessly as she gathered her weapons without sparing him another glance.

"Same time tomorrow. Yes?" she said, already walking away. What the hell happened there? They'd barely even begun.

"Sure," Bucky agreed, still trying to figure out exactly what he'd done wrong this time.

\---

Wanda was finally out and about. As planned, she and Sif were visiting the markets, looking for some new clothes for Wanda. It was a novelty for Wanda in many ways. In Sokovia, there'd been no money for anything but the most basic items of clothing, and after that she'd always been supplied with a choice of things, but rarely had she ventured out and sourced her own things. Of course, Avengers HQ had the most advanced tech imaginable, and combined with Stark's limitless credit cards, online shopping had been the thing but in the bustling marketplace of Asgard, with a friend to share the experience, scouring the various stalls was fun.

Wanda pulled a coat off the rack and held it up. Unable to find a label with a size, she asked Sif.

"What size is this? Six? Eight?" Usually she took a six but on Asgard, who knew?

Sif frowned at her.

"I do not understand."

"Which ones will fit me?"

"Oh, all of them. The fabric will alter to suit your body shape. How about this?"

Sif held up a pretty top but the colour was wrong.

"I'm trying to steer away from the red and gold theme." Thinking of Steve and the association he might make of the colours. And speaking of, Wanda had to ask.

"How did you go with Bucky this morning?" she grinned.

Sif's brow creased with genuine bafflement.

"I do not know what to make of it. We seem to be out of balance."

"He beat you again?" Wanda teased. The question managed to coax a smile out of the Asgardian.

"No. The victory was mine on this occasion. I meant we desire different things."

Wanda could sense Sif was being deliberately vague but she needn't be.

"What happened? Maybe I can help?"

If anything, Sif looked embarrassed. It wasn't something Wanda had expected from someone so confident.

"He asked me to go dancing."

Wanda couldn't see the problem.

"That's good, right? I mean if you like him. It will be fun. He grew up in the jazz age, I'll bet he's a great dancer."

The answer didn't seem to help, a wave of mild distress flowed off Sif.

"Jazz? I am unfamiliar with the term but it is beside the point. I never learned the art, frivolous and unnecessary as it were. Weapons training and sparring always seemed so much more appealing."

"Oh."

"Yes. You see my problem? Even if I wanted to, I'd make a complete fool of myself."

According to Steve, Bucky was already head over heels for Sif. And by the sound of it, Sif was warming up too. Wanda didn't want either of them to miss this chance over something so trivial.

"Maybe we could do something else? What about a double date? No pressure. The four of us as friends?"

"Things are going well with you and your Steve then?"

Her Steve. Wanda's cheeks felt slightly warmer.

"Well, no, but we're friends and like I said, he'll do anything for Bucky. Let me worry about him. Are you in?"

Wanda was excited by the idea. This time she'd have some back up. And any time she got to spend with Steve was a good thing.

"Very well," Sif consented.

"Great," Wanda smiled, turning back to the clothing rack. "I guess we better get serious about this shopping thing then."

\---

When Wanda had come to him, asking about an evening out, Steve had panicked, just for a second. Bucky seemed to think Wanda was keen on him and he'd thought this was evidence of it. Not that he didn't like Wanda, because he did, but dating her? That just seem too much like taking advantage. He was a mentor, someone to look after her, not look to score with her. He just wanted to protect her. So it had been a relief when she'd explained about Bucky and Sif and that maybe they just needed a little nudge in the right direction. Steve was sure Bucky didn't need any encouragement but if Wanda thought this would help then he was happy to go along with it.

Currently they were sitting at a table for four with a very conspicuous empty seat.

Steve shared an anxious glance with Wanda before returning his gaze to Bucky. The small talk had run out pretty soon after they'd figured out that Sif most likely wasn't going to show. Bucky sat scowling at his left hand, trying and failing to make a fist. He was wound up tight and getting worse with every minute that passed. Steve needed to do something.

"Do you think something could've happened?" he asked Wanda. She knew Sif best and in his experience girls simply didn't not show up for a date with Bucky Barnes. "Could you maybe..."

Wanda nodded and focused. After a minute or two of searching she appeared to find something.

"Bucky?" she said softly.

He looked moodily up at her.

"Yeah?"

"The rainbow bridge. You should go."

The look on his face instantly transformed. He was ready to take whatever action was necessary to defend the Asgardian shieldmaiden.

"What is it?"

"There is no danger," Wanda assured, "but you should go."

Bucky thanked her and took off, leaving the two of them alone.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked.

"It is a minor thing. I'm sure Bucky is more than capable of handling it."

"It involves a girl, so I'd say you're right."

And thinking of girls and situations, Steve now found himself alone on a date with one. Wanda looked different tonight, well no, more like herself, but she'd obviously made an effort to look good. Was he just noticing because of what Bucky had said?

"So..."

Wanda gazed at him expectantly, chin resting on her hand, green eyes sparkling brightly.

"So..." she echoed, making her accent more pronounced.

"So I guess we should order? You don't think they're coming back, do you?"

"Not if they stop fighting the inevitable."

"Right," Steve said, clearing his throat and grabbing the menu. He stared at it dumbly for a minute before laying it down again. "I can't read runes."

"No," Wanda said, an amused smile playing at her lips. "What do you say we head home? I'll cook for you."

Wanda's cooking was an offer he couldn't refuse, and it was nothing they hadn't done before. He smiled gratefully at her.

"Sounds like a plan."

\---

Sif sat on the edge of the rainbow bridge, feet dangling into the void. Stars surrounded her, above and below, cold and infinite and forever faithful companions. One was never really alone in their presence.

Not since Haldor had she felt such turbulence in her emotions. This Midgardian had come out of nowhere and pitched her completely off-kilter. It was as disturbing as it was frustrating. Since the moment they met, he'd consumed her thoughts. She liked to believe she was above such things as whimsy. That she ruled her emotions, rather than be ruled by them. Thor had certainly taught her how to disguise her feelings, but requited love was different. Was she denying herself the possibility of finding it again for the sake of pride?

Left alone, she might ponder it for all eternity and never come to a conclusion but when faced with him, as she was obliged to be each day at training, her attraction was undeniable. Perhaps she should've at least said she wasn't coming to dinner...

"I think this is a first." She recognised his voice immediately and turned to see James Barnes looking down at her. Her breath caught at the sight of him. He was dressed in black, not customary for courting but then nothing about the situation was. She found herself captivated for a moment by the magical way his bright eyes caught the light of the bridge, beautiful like a jewel box constellation. "You stood me up." His cockiness soon brought her back to reality, and she checked herself for thinking such ridiculous thoughts.

"Why does that not surprise me," she said, feeling a smile tug at her lips despite herself.

"Because I'm unbelievably charming. Devilishly handsome too." She rolled her eyes. He had an ego to rival Fandral, though admittedly unlike her Asgardian friend, and contrary to her initial impression, there seemed to be more to him below the surface. The comment was made mostly in jest.

He stepped closer and glanced over the edge, becoming introspective for a moment before shaking it off and shifting his focus back to her. He sat down on the bridge beside her.

"What happened?" he asked gently. "You're not the kind of person to say one thing and do another."

"And you know the kind of person I am from the few short hours you've spent with me?" she challenged.

As expected he took it all in his stride, undeterred by her scepticism.

"I do. You're brave and dutiful. Fierce and strong. But you're lonely and wounded too. Peas in a pod, you and me."

"What?"

"We're the same."

Suddenly she saw him in a whole new light and she couldn't be untruthful in the face of such raw honesty.

"It is silly."

"Try me." Her eyes met his which were filled with nothing but kindness.

If she intended to do it, now was the moment to take the plunge. He had come looking for her after all, and that showed more concern or care than she'd received from anyone in a long time. She steeled her resolve and looked him in the eye.

"I was afraid."

"Of me?" he asked softly, as though such a thing was quite plausible, to be expected even. A notion that was at odds with what she'd see of him. He might be cocky and a little too forward, but certainly nothing to be feared.

"No," she quickly assured. "Of making a fool of myself."

"I doubt that's possible."

"You would not say so if you knew the reason."

"So tell me."

Sif looked down at her hands, embarrassed by the admission.

"When the other girls were learning about things like balls and etiquette, I was at the training grounds learning how to wield a sword and throw a spear..."

Bucky slid his hand over hers. She looked up to find blue eyes fixed intently on her.

"You've never danced before?"

She shook her head.

His whole demeanour changed then, relaxed somehow as though a weight had been lifted. He gave her a grin and climbed to his feet, extending a hand toward her.

"Then I would be honoured to have this dance."

"What?" she laughed nervously. "Here and now?"

"There's no better time or place," he smiled. She couldn't help smiling back and tentatively slipped her hand into his. He pulled her up and into his arms. "Or gal," he cheekily added. Before she knew it, he had slipped his artificial hand around her waist and pulled her to him with perfect precision. The hard press of metal was insubstantial, for it was the intent that mattered. That he had pulled her flush against him because he wanted them to be close.

"Excellent control," she commented, playing the role of teacher for a moment, surprised to find herself flirting.

"It's all about wanting it bad enough..."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you really think I want to hear such obvious and clumsy things?"

"You're smiling, aren't you?"

"Well that I cannot deny."

"Now, you're gonna have to let me take the lead."

He was asking her to trust him.

"Go on then," she allowed, heart racing beneath her ribs.

He began to move, a slow sway, and she followed. She quickly discovered it was not difficult at all, not when she had him to guide her. She realised that dancing like this had nothing to do with frivolity, it was about intimacy and connection and in his embrace Sif hadn't felt so alive in years.

As they danced, he hummed a soft tune she didn't recognise, leaning closer until his lips were right by her ear.

"If I tell you something, are you gonna get mad?"

"That would depend upon the nature of it I suppose."

"I meant what I said the first time we met, you are beautiful."

She pulled back a little, looking into his eyes to gauge his sincerity.

He stopped moving but still held her close.

"I'm not gonna ask, but I am gonna give you time to punch me first if you want."

His eyes flicked down to her lips and she knew he meant to kiss her. There was no point pretending anymore. He was gorgeous and so what if he knew it? Sif surged forward and instigated the kiss. This time it wasn't all tingly and floaty, so much as hungry and passionate, and one kiss wasn't enough.

She pulled away to voice her desire.

"Come home with me?"

He did.


End file.
